Dancing Dreams
by BooksAndBook
Summary: Hermione sees a ballet as a child. How will this impact her life? Slightly AU. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I have no claim to Harry Potter.

••••••••••••••••••••

Prologue

••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione sighed as the girls twirled across the stage, their skirts swirling with them. Her mother explained to her in a whispered voice that these girls were ballerinas, dancers at the local dance academy. From that moment, Hermione had her heart set. As everyone clapped as the ballet finished, she said, "Mum, I want to be a ballerina."

Her mother smiled knowingly. "Of course you do, sweetheart."

••••••••••••••••••••

A week later and Hermione still hadn't relented. Emma Granger sighed in exasperation. The older woman tiredly dried the dishes, while her daughter chattered away about what she had read about ballet in library, and how disappointed she was that children in the lowest form could only take out one book at a time.

"Alright, Hermione!" Emma cried. "I'll sign you up for lessons!"

•••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione examined her new pink ballet shoes with pride as the other girls filed into the room. Madame Desalda looked harshly at the other chattering students, but her gaze softened as she rested eyes on the quiet and attentive Hermione, who barely avoided jumping into the air with joy.

"Alright, ladies, let's start by stretching. How many of you can do a split?"

••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma smiled happily as she drove Hermione to ballet lessons. Her little girl was flourishing under Madame Desalda's regime. After a month of practice, Hermione was the first girl to perform a split during stretching. The six-year-old was determined to succeed, and Emma was glad that she had something else to focus on. At the rate Hermione had been reading, someone was sure to have taken notice and make things challenging for her. Just last week the Madame herself had come to her after the lesson, suggesting to Emma that Hermione may be able to move up a level after another month or so.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Thanks for reading! Please review with ideas or helpful comments!

BooksAndBook


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Harry Potter

••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione pinned her hair into an expert bun and tugged on her legwarmers. She waited patiently for her class to arrive before stretching, starting out with basic leg stretches that most of her friends who played sports performed, and moving on to elaborate ones involving the foot tucked behind her head. She felt envious stares on her back, but they no longer fazed her. After four years under Madame Desalda's watchful eye, she had learned hiding her abilities often made things worse. She and the other children in her class were called to the center of the room.

"Girls," Madame Desalda said airily, "We will learn the dance for the recital today. It is, after all, barely three months away. Now, Julietta and Nathan, you will start here, in an arabesque! Nicole and Jack, stage right…..

The students were used to their teacher's strict and to-the-point attitude, so they immediately complied.

Hermione zoned out until her name was called.

"Hermione!" the Madame barked. "Over here! Next to …. Let me see…. Harry."

Hermione walked swiftly over, trying to keep the curiosity off of her face. Who was this Harry? Why did she never notice him before?

In the corner where she was to stand she saw a pale boy with shocking green eyes. He looked wraithlike, too thin, like he would slip away at the slightest breeze. He looked up, and Hermione was caught in his gaze. Madame Desalda's voice seemed to slip away.

"…. And we will be dancing a romantic story. This is a recital, not the big ballet. Only a few of you will perform in that, and I will decide based on your performance today, so be on your best behavior." Madame Desalda's voice cut through Hermione's stupor. "Now take a moment to familiarize yourself with your new partner.

"Hi, I'm Harry." The queer boy had the most musical voice Hermione had ever heard.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Hermione inwardly cringed at her response. She sounded as if she were eight, her voice squeaking. They sat in an awkward silence until Madame Desalda started to call out the dance.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Thanks for reading! Please R/R!

BooksAndBook


End file.
